Only I Knew
by BabyLoveJ
Summary: OCxOkitaSouji: This time you and I need to know.


Recently caught this anime up online, so why not a one-shot about Okita Souji for he reminded me of Ren in Jigouku Shoujo :)

Alright I wiki-ed Hakuouki and I just came to realised that the characters were named after historical people which well, abit of a turn off but still, I LOVE HOW THEY'RE SO HOT IN THE ANIME.

I don't own this anime filled with cuties. Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Souji..." The woman he fell deeply in love with secretly stood before him. She had overheard what that 'girl', Kaoru had introduced him to Ochimizu, that killer potion. She knew he's ill for a month or so already ever since the raid at the inn from Chizuru. She knew he was also worried about her, he was careful about having her going on night patrol with them and joining them on missions. He'll always ask her to 'Stay here.' no matter how much she tried to persuade him to get a walk outside of the Shinseigumi Headquaters.

Everyone there knew how much he really cared about this woman whom he came to know from his parents' best friend's daughter. Yes, they grew up together. They were happy but ever since Souji joined Shinseigumi, he became serious with himself, being really busy and training.

She is the only woman who could dressed like one around the headquaters. Her long wavy jet black hair that is always swept to one side and tied into a braid sometimes and that pair of baby blue orbs that burns with determination.

But now, it's as cold as ice as their eyes locked for a moment.

"Souji." Her voice firmed, trying not to crack. "Souji." She repeated again.

"Kuromi... I..." He mumbled to himself, ashamed as he held the Ochimizu in his palms.

She stood at the spot where Kaoru had once stood. Disappointed by him for keeping his illness as a secret and the thought of him accepting the Ochimizu.

"Kuromi, look I can ex-"

"Rest well, Souji..." She cut him off sadly as she walked away. He was at a loss of words. She'd usually scold people who are trying to do the wrong things in Shinseigumi but this time, she did not say anything. Seems like he had let her down by holding onto Ochimizu which she'd mistaken that he is going to drink it down and turn into a Rasetsu.

Weeks have passed. Kondou had been attacked by their enemy. Kuromi has been keeping a distance from Souji and even asked Chizuru to help her to serve tea and medicine to Souji instead of herself.

* * *

One night, Kuromi was walking along the corridoors of Souji's room when suddenly the door slide opened and reveal Souji in his blue haori and Rasetsu form. Kuromi gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. Souji turned to see her standing there. He widened his eyes and look away sadly, ashamed of himself and ran away to find Kondou's attackers.

"Wait, Souji!" Before she could stop him, he had already ran away, fast. She then quickly ran after him into the town. Kaoru then revealed 'herself' as Chizuru's twin brother and she knew it since the resemblance and the voice was a bit weird to her.

When she wanted to run towards Souji but was stopped when she saw him shielding Chizuru and Heisuke by standing infront of the men who tried to shoot them. She quickly went towards Souji's side and glared at Kaoru whom were hiding.

Back at the headquaters, Kuromi stayed beside Souji the entire time. She had also followed him to to Edo for treatment from the bullet for she was worried sick about Souji.

* * *

Souji's eyes opened as he felt someone holding on to his hand. He turned around and see Kuromi sleeping soundly beside him. His expression soften and broke into a smile as he caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open as he tucked the strands of hair behind her ear.

"Morning sweetie." Souji greeted to her as she sat up from her spot on the futon.

"I'll go get tea and your medicine for you." She said as she tried to stand up but Souji quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"No, stay here. You are my medicine now." Souji whispered into her ear as she tried to hide her blush from him.

"I really have to get your medicine Souji, there's no time for flirting or anything." Kuromi said seriously as she wriggled out of Souji's arms but failed miserably for Souji had a strong grip of her and placed his chin on top of her head which she had stopped moving.

"You know Kuromi, I felt so empty without you around me most of the time. Let me cherish this moment will you?" Kuromi stayed silent as he place a kiss on her forehead. "Just stay with me Kuromi, I hate to lose you because... I love you, Hasane Kuromi." Souji whispered the last part as he entwined his hand into hers. He felt her body grew tensed for awhile and back to normal as she silently sob into Souji's chest.

"Come on my sweetie, you know I'm sorry about my actions but I hope you'll understand that this is the best I can do to protect those around especially you, Kuromi, although you hated those beasts. I understand that because I'd become a Rasetsu, you will no longer want to hang around me. I'm really sorry Kuromi I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kuromi crashed her lips onto his which caught him off guard. Souji smiled as he kisses back.

"Souji... I'll never leave your side, ever because I love you too, Okita Souji, even though you're down with a sickly disease and had become a Rasetsu, I won't mind laying dead in your arms, blood sucked dry."

"Rubbish Kuromi! That will never happen, why would I feed my bloodlust on you..." Kuromi giggled at his shocked expression as Souji tickled her sides and she broke into laughter. "You know Kuromi, I miss that laugh of yours, especially when you're being helpless under me."

"Hahahah, I know... Souji... Hahahhaha, Come on hahahah! Stop it already hahahaha!"

"Alright, since my lady here says so." Souji stopped as he agreed to before he got tickled by Kuromi this time round.

They were soon out of breath after they decided to stop the tickling once and for all.

"Kuromi, marry me once this war is over..." Souji said in between breath while pulling her into his arms again.

"Who do you think I am? Someone easy to get?"

"Yes and then we'll have beautiful children that we can teach them how a warrior is like."

"Quit saying such stuff Souji. Since when did I agree on marrying you."

"Since the day we fell in love with each other which was when we are 16 isn't it."

Kuromi flushed as she said, "How did you know?"

"Let's just say you'd left your diary unattended at that time..."

"What? That's counted as invasion of privacy Souji!"

"Come on, I didn't even know it was your diary but I had a good time reading it."

"Whatever, Souji." Kuromi said, embarassed as she looked away.

"Unless you fell in love with someone else here at Shinseigumi. I wonder who is it..." Souji teased.

"Yes I did and that unlucky guy happens to be you, Okita Souji." Kuromi glared playfully at him while he gave a hearted laugh.

"You're still going to marry me anyway, Kuromi."

"...Fine."

Souji grinned as he tilt her chin up and lean in for a deep kiss with the only thought running through their mind; _Thank you for letting me know that you will not leave me and you love me from the bottom of your heart. I love you, Okita Souji/Hasane Kuromi._


End file.
